


Disquiet in the Darkness

by SansFangirl4life



Series: Poets and Skeletons [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Bara Sans, M/M, Papyrus mentioned, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is male, Songfic, Yaoi, how to tag?, poets of the fall songfic, reader has a look, reader is a singer, readers stage name is Night Siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: Sans listens to his brother for once and goes out to a club where he hears a song that reverberates through him...and a voice that intrigues him.
Relationships: Sans(Horrortale)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Series: Poets and Skeletons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Disquiet in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseDarkfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/gifts).



> Welcome to the first oneshot in a small series I'm doing! Everything in this collection will be based off of a song by Poets of the Fall! I heavily urge you to go and listen to their music: 1000/10 best band. Change my mind i dare you owo
> 
> Anyways this oneshot is Horrortale based and the song used is My Dark Disquiet! 
> 
> One more thing is that the reader is indeed male, as that is my default xD So have fun everyone!
> 
> This is also a small gift to RoseDarkFire for her love of this particular skelly boi ;3

Sans didn't honestly know what he was doing there. The throngs of people and monsters moved against one another, making him anxious. He went to grab his eye socket when a human bumped into him. He glared angrily at the female though she had already moved past him. _Fucking bitch..._ He huffed and continued to walk around the dim club. Neon lights flashed around as he watched the crowds begin to cheer. 

"Y'all like that music~?!" A voice called from a microphone. He growled and pulled his hood further over his skull, grunting a bit as the fabric got caught on the large crack. Ever since coming to the surface and months of therapy monsters had been allowed to live with humans. Sans on the other hand....well his brother called him a 'work in progress' and wanted him to go out and have 'fun'. So he had sent Sans to a club that was monster friendly. "Well just hold on we have the next singer coming up soon!" Sans leaned against the wall, trying to calm his nerves down.

_I should've never fucking come here...._

"And here he is~! Say hello to you Night Siren!" He could hear the girls around him squealing and some of the men cheering, others grumbling.

 _Goodie. More fucking human music..._ He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate to teleport at least closer to the door when a voice began to leak through the microphone.

_**Night, the world, it's mine, with nobody else out here** _

_**It's time, run wild and royally cavalier** _

_**To burn, ignite I do it for so much less** _

_**When all's made clear there is nothing else** _

Sans turned his gaze to the stage, unable to see the owner of the voice that caressed the inside of his skull. The voice was smooth, almost sinful. 

_**And here we stand, the sweet arresting duality** _

_**And I come to, it's resin all over me** _

_**Will I awake** _

_**Will I get a ride with you** _

_**In this race of two** _

Finally after pushing through the crowd Sans could see you. You were tall, but not nearly as big as he was, long raven black hair falling over your shoulders. The was a white mask over the upper half of your face, almost like a Phantom of the Opera prop reused. Your voice carried over the crowd, making his cracked, warped Soul tremble as your hands gestured out over the crowd, mouth almost exaggerated as you sung out.

_**We're an endless stream of choices** _

_**We're the softest murmur of voices** _

Your voice grew low as you finally made eye contact with him, causing him to feel a tremble in his bones. 

_**Without names we're fantasizing** _

_**Dancing like flames, mesmerizing** _

_**My dark disquiet playing such eerie harmonies** _

_**Making waves and diving under** _

_**Lightning to the sound of thunder** _

_**My dark disquiet singing such haunting melodies** _

Sans trembled as your eyes seemed to cut through him, to the point he turned away. Feeling suffocated as the crowd got closer, he brushed people aside and hurried outside. Taking a deep breath of air, he leaned against the brick wall of the building, rubbing a hand across his face. _That was....intense..._ He thought. He felt his soul hammering his scarred ribs, his fingers itching to tug at his socket. _Those eyes.....his movements...._ He grinned, dragging a tongue along his sharp teeth. "Delectable..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _The crowd's bigger than normal tonight..._ You thought as you tied your hair back with a silk black ribbon. You could hear the DJ's out there playing some Daft Punk (Tron Legacy music to be more specific you reminded yourself) and soon you'd be announced and start up your music. A small part of you truly wished you were singing on a Broadway stage, acting in your favorite musicals. But tuition and theater school cost money, so here you were. Sliding on the mask you headed out to the stage and started singing again.

As you sung out into the crowd you caught sight of him: the monster in the hood. You knew he was one due to the brief look of his skeletal hands you had seen. His single glowing red eye was trained on you, making you tremble at its intensity. You had tried a few times to find him after your show but he was always gone before you could find him. He intrigued you....mystified you. You were bound determined to speak with him soon. You looked directly at him as your lyrics continued to echo around the hall.

_**So white, so still, so bright, it's almost too painful now** _

_**I'm ready to fight, to run from the light** _

_**And here now comes the sweet corrupting reality** _

_**While now I'm free** _

_**Will I once cease to be** _

He watched you with his intense, blood red gaze as you moved forward on the stage, one hand pointing to the crowd but eyes on him...only him. Something drew you to him and you wanted to know what it was.

_**We are momentary masters** _

_**We're false kings and bastards** _

His eye shrunk in its socket: he knew you were singing to him. _Good...._ You thought. _Listen....stay....._

_**Without names we're fantasizing** _

_**Dancing like flames, mesmerizing** _

_**My dark disquiet playing such eerie harmonies** _

_**Making waves and diving under** _

_**Lightning to the sound of thunder** _

_**My dark disquiet singing such haunting melodies** _

You moved back slightly, gripping your microphone tight as you began to whisper into it, lips pushing against it as if to kiss it. You briefly noticed he was licking his sharp teeth, eye now gone from its socket.

_**We are marionettes** _

_**By strings animated** _

_**Yet like lovers of strings liberated** _

_**We are marionettes** _

_**By strings animated** _

_**Yet like lovers of strings liberated** _

You pushed a small switch on the microphone to distort your voice ever so slightly, sending the crowd into hushed whispers.

_**Without names we're fantasizing** _

And oh how you did. For the longest time this past month you couldn't help but let your mind wander to him...wonder what he felt liked...smelled like. Was he cold as death, or as warm and alive as you believed? You backed up swiftly as the band played, banging your head to the music and gripping the microphone stand harder.

_**Without names we're fantasizing** _

_**Dancing like flames, mesmerizing** _

_**My dark disquiet playing such eerie harmonies** _

_**Making waves and diving under** _

_**Lightning to the sound of thunder** _

_**My dark disquiet singing such haunting melodies** _

The song echoed in the hall as everyone cheered, and for once your mysterious admirer was still there, seemingly entranced by you.

_**Brothers by blood separated** _

_**Marionettes animated** _

_**Lovers of strings liberated** _

_**Brothers by blood separated** _

_**Marionettes animated** _

_**Lovers of strings liberated** _

As the song ended you tossed your mask into the crowd, smirking as your follower caught it in shock. You pulled your hair out of the ribbon to mask your face as you took a long bow and backed into the shadows of the darkened stage, the cheers of the crowd almost faint as your heart pounded in your ears. You snuck backstage and sighed. The thrill and adrenaline began to fizzle out, yet your heart was still pounding and your forehead was covered in sweat.

 _He stayed....he actually stayed this time..._ Wasting no time, you grabbed your leather coat and headed outside. _I want to speak with him!_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans was once again outside, watching as the crowd trickled out of the club, some staggering as they clung to the arms of their friends and lovers. He frowned slightly as he started to walk away. "W-Wait a second!!!" He froze mid-step as a voice called out to him. He turned to see a young man rushing up to him, breaths coming in harsh pants. 

"Whaddya want human?"

"Sorry it's just...I keep seeing you at my show and-" Oh, so _this_ was Night Siren. He had to admit that your voice sounded slightly different when it wasn't singing, but it still made his Soul beat. "-I wanted to meet you."

"Well, ya met me." He said and tugged at the drawstrings on his hoodie. "So good-"

"Wait, at least lemme buy you a drink or something?" Sans looked at you up and down. You had long, raven black hair tied up neatly in a silken black ribbon. You wore form fitting black jeans and black boots covered in silver studs. The shirt underneath your black leather jacket was one for Linkin Park (a human band he didn't mind) but what drew him to you aside from your voice was your face. You had freckles dotting your cheekbones....and your left eye was a milky gray. The right was a shimmering emerald green, looking at him with curiosity. "Something on my face?"

 _Only perfection-err, no Sans._ "Yer eye?"

"Oh, that?" You laughed and rubbed at the eye gently. "Accident when I was little. It's almost entirely blind, but I can still function without it." You shrugged. "Besides, don't you think it makes me mysterious? Crowd eats it up all the time." Sans just stared at it, hand coming up to his own dead right eye. "So...drink? Food?"

"Mmm? Oh, yeah....I uhh, know a place if yer interested..."

"Sounds like a date." You laughed. "Well go on and lead the way mister tall, dark and handsome."

"The name is Sans." He waited for you to flinch at the sound of his name: he had a bit of a reputation after all as the Snowdin Butcher. But if you knew that you didn't say.

"And I'm y/n."

 _Y/N......._ The name sounded good echoing in his head. He turned around only to bump into a person, his hood falling from his head. "Fuck..."

"You ok?" You asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him. His red eye shook in its socket as you stared at him. You said nothing, only took his hood and tried to push it back up. He moved swiftly and hid his injury, your eyes filled with sympathy. "So....food?"

"Food sounds delectable." You chuckled at him and his smile widened. Maybe this trip wasn't a waste....best to thank Pap later...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it and look forward to more for the collection! If enough people enjoy this one I may continue it in another oneshot!
> 
> Horrortale belongs to SourAppleStudios
> 
> My Dark Disquiet by Poets of the Fall


End file.
